Greed/Quotes
Opening Spiels OPENING SPIEL #1 (Regular Series): "From Los Angeles, it's the biggest game show in television history, where one person, in one night, could walk away with over $2,000,000. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Greed. And now, Chuck Woolery." OPENING SPIEL #2 (Super Greed): "From Los Angeles, the biggest game show in television history just got bigger. Tonight, one player could now walk away with over $4,000,000. This is Super Greed. Ladies and gentlemen, Chuck Woolery." REST OF SPIEL: "Thanks, everybody, and welcome to Greed. It's the richest, most dangerous game in America." Catchphrases "We have 6 players, but in a moment, we'll be down to 5, and by the end of the game, we might be down to only one player, and if you're smart enough, brave enough and courageous enough, some of you or one of you could win over $2,000,000!" "Here is your qualifying question, closest to the right answer gets to be the captain!" "Your time starts now!" "The right answer is (insert number), Who's the closet and gets to be the captain?" "Who's next?" "2 players left! Who gonna play/stay, and who's gonna go back to the contestant pool?" "There's your team for Greed!" "Every team has a common foe around here, and we call it the "Tower of Greed". Here's how the tower works: We start out with $25,000, going in $25,000 increments all the way to $100,000. We double it to $200,000, go on to $500,000, double it to $1,000,000 and double it one more time to $2,000,000." "Anytime a group/team misses a question, they lose everything. (insert name), you're the captain, you'll have some responsibilities here. You decided how far up the Tower of Greed the team can go. You can stop after each correct answer and keep the cash, and you can also reject any answer a teammate gives you, and replace it with one of your own." "Here is your (insert dollar amount) question." "Accept or reject that answer?" "For (insert dollar figure), is it (insert answer)?" "Questions are gonna get harder/tougher now! Each one will have 4 correct answers, and you'll depend on your teammates to come up with those answers." "The category for the $200,000/$500,000/$1,000,000/$2,000,000 question is (insert category)." "Would you like keep the cash, or do you feel the need for Greed?" "That's the sound of the Terminator. The Terminator gives a player a chance to eliminate another player and take his/her money by challenging them into a One-Question Showdown, or they can keep the team where it is. To sweeten the pot, I'm gonna give the challenger $10,000 to play the Showdown." "I will now activate the Terminator." "(insert name), the Terminator has chosen you. Is there anyone here that you like to call out the challenger for $10,000, win or lose?" "The winner plays for (insert money amount), and the loser will be out of the game." "You're earned a freebie, it's good to take any wrong answer away." "I have $20,000/$50,000 for you and your teammates, if you have no clue it's (insert fourth answer)." Category:Greed Category:Quotes & Catchphrases